heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Mayor Doyle * Mayor Doyle's Daughter Villains: * Various Gangsters Locations: * Master Man's castle, atop the world's highest peak * The country of Ecalpon is 200 miles from Master Man's HQ | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sin-Gee, a white elephant Villains: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sandra Cole * Pat Gleason, the Wyman family's chauffeur Villains: * Jeff Marlowe Other Characters: * Burton, City Editor of the Daily Blade * Professor Craig, inventor of a diamond-making machine * Jean Craig, daughter of Professor Craig Locations: * Carterville Vehicles: * The Speed Ghost, Ken Wyman's sleek blue & yellow roadster | StoryTitle4 = Shipwreck Roberts: "The Diabolical Doctor Drown" | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker4_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Deep Sea" Doodle Villains: * Doctor Drown Other Characters: * Locations: * Charleston SC Items: * Vehicles: * Roberts' Depthosphere | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * El Carim's bulletproof monocle that attracts bullets * El Carim's powerful magnet * El Carim's magic rope * El Carim's 'arrestor' which renders people motionless | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker4_1 = Newt Alfred | StoryTitle4 = Morton Murch, the Hillbilly Hero: "The Island of Felicia" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Frontier Marshall: "The New Marshal of Big Savage" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Introducing Mr. Clue | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker8_1 = Martin Nodell | StoryTitle8 = Streak Sloan: "Boy Newsreel Reporter" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Showdown With Sidi-Ahmed | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | Notes = *El Carim: ** The correct magic word for releasing people from the paralyzing influence of El Carim's 'arrestor' is "SEGHIR." * Master Man: ** Master Man maintains his superhuman strength, speed, and durability, by taking tablets called Vitacaps. * Shipwreck Roberts: ** Doctor Drown had an assortment of monsters, including mutated undersea dinosaurs, a giant crab, and the Colostopus. ** Drown also had "mechanosaurus". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #1 March 1940, entire issue }}